


One Sweet Moment

by SassyEggs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/pseuds/SassyEggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Sansa and Sandor</p><p>"But one day I'll have a song from you, whether you will it or no."<br/>Sandor Clegane<br/>A Clash of Kings</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sweet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble. Exactly 100 words, oh yeah.
> 
> ==========================

Sansa bit her lip hard to stifle any sound but could do nothing about the tears trickling out of her eyes, down her cheeks, and into her hair. He noticed, and pulled away from her, scowling.

“No,” she protested. “Don’t stop, not now.”

“Why shouldn’t I? I’m torturing you, I can see it in your face.”

“Sandor, please, I liked it.”

He turned his back on her with a growl. “I warned you, didn’t I? I told you, but you insisted.”

“I know. It’s just…” she began softly before erupting again in tearful giggles “…is that really how you _sing?”_

**Author's Note:**

> ===================  
> Feeling a little silly, I guess. :-)


End file.
